If You Are Prepared, There Is No Sorrow
by annabellejones712
Summary: She decides to take fate, after years of waiting and watching, into her own hands. The time is right.


**Disclaimer** : I do NOT own Harry Potter, just my O.C and plot.

 **Warnings** : Blood, cursing, death, etc.

* * *

She was...angered. Yes. Angered and blank and ready.

She had watched the D.A. and other rebels of Snape and his cohorts for long enough. She watched, waited and now, after the news of Harry and his crew breaking out of Gringotts came, she was ready.

Of course, she wasn't the main character. She was no Harry or Hermione, Ron or Neville or Ginny. She was a background character waiting exactly for this moment and fearful anticipation. Being reincarnated and knowing what would happen really fucking sucked. Especially in a time like this. But she was ready. And she had already struck once tonight.

Filch and Mrs. Norris were dead. With Snape's authority the crazy fuck had _whipped_ five first years and seven members of the D.A. from all years until blood dripped on the stones in streams and they were unconscious. No longer. Their blood soaked the chambers they slept in.

Dobby was helping her. He was bonded to her - and alive because of her. A thick ward made to deflect spells, potions, portkeys and anything else - _knives_ , for instance - on a tiny skintight bracelet saved his life from Bellatrix Lestrange's blade.

Every Death Eater or Death Eater proclaimer in the castle was under elf-magic sleep with their skin a dark red color while everyone else was just under elf-magic sleep. Including _Headmaster_ Snape. She didn't give a damn what the man did everything for. He was well and truly fucked just like the rest of them.

Years of work had been put into the coming time for this war. Years. Each spell and rune and potion was learned for this time alone. Because she frankly had no idea if she would live past this.

"Dobby." With a faint crack, the sock-and-hat wearing house elf appeared. "Snape's room, please." With a sucking, twirling feeling they appeared there. Under house elf magic, Snape lay in his bed, breathing steadily, body a Gryffindor red that would've made him furious had he been awake. Letting out a breath, she murmured, "Diffindo." The light cut through his neck and decapitated him with a rush of blood that stained the white sheets crimson. "Burn the body."

She went and picked up the head with two fingers by the hair, wrinkling her nose slightly as blood dripped from the stump and swallowing bitterly as she sealed the head away in her storage rune.

"Yes, Miss Laura." Flames consumed the bed and body in a whirl of cracking heat. The small house elf was silent as they watched the flames eat the bed for a minute. Then, she pressed her lips together.

"The Carrows, Dobby." Another swirl and they were off, landing in the twins chambers. They lay in the same bed, sleeping naked under the twisted sheets and their skin Gryffindor red. _'God, that's fucking disgusting. I am certainly doing the world a favor with this pair.'_ She sneered and flicked her wand, twin diffindos cutting through their throats. As she scooped up their heads and sealed them, Dobby lit up their bodies.

After, they visited the Slytherin dorms. She had had Dobby spying on every Slytherin and then release the red dye spell that used emotions and understanding to fuel it. The only ones with the red were true Death Eater and Voldemort supporters and couldn't be changed at all.

She took care of the girl dorms first, going up each room at a time. No first, second or third year girls. One fourth year, three fifth year and three out of four sixth and seventh year girls were true Voldemort supporters. They gained the same treatment as Snape and the Carrows, except the bodies dissolved and the blood vanished.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione came, there would be no disloyal people.

Once she was done with the girl dorms, she went to the boys. No first or second years. One third year, two fourth years, five out of six fifth years, four of eight sixth years and Crabbe, Goyle and Nott for seventh year boys. Surprising to her, Malfoy wasn't red. She supposed he learned from seeing what happened to his father and the other 'loyal' Death Eaters.

And when the Slytherin dorms were finished, she checked all of the others as well as the rest of the staff. No Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Two Ravenclaws, a sixth and seventh year. No other staff.

Once finished disposing of her peers and professors, Laura walked outside and let her wards powered by runes and Hogwarts ley lines set up. Then she spoke. "Voldemort." Within thirty seconds, five cracks echoed and five Death Eaters appeared. They were paralyzed as soon as they apparated in. No disapparation or portkeys would work. She would kill as many as she could. Diffindos cut through their throats.

Dobby vanished the bodies, she looked at the faces and sealed the heads. No inner circle. Only grunts. And so, with her Occlumency shields hardening her heart, she did it over and over again. Twelve times, groups of five and six, the Death Eaters came. Mostly grunts, but she gained inner circle members and higher ups. Goyle. Nott. Crabbe. The Lestrange brothers. Nine werewolves and Fenrir Greyback. Dolohov. Jugson. Macnair. Rookwood. Rowle. Yaxley. Malfoy.

She was shaking by the end of it, but she did it to ensure things would change. Lupin, Fred, countless Hogwarts, D.A. and Order of the Phoenix members. They would all now have a better chance to survive and live in peace. Once she decided to stop, she lowered most of her Occlumency-emotion shields, turned on her heels and puked out her guts. Better to get rid of it now than later and maybe lose her mind. Dobby silently vanished the vomit as she wiped her mouth, spitting a few times.

After another second, she raised her shields and stood, wand at the ready. _'Again. I need to get rid of -'_

"Miss Laura." She jerked faintly and twisted to look at the green-eyed house elf. "Dobby doesn't think..." He was wringing his stubby hands, "Dobby doesn't think Miss Laura should do anymore." Dobby looked up at her, nervous. "Dobby will take care of everything. He will pop into the nasty Death Eaters houses and put them to sleep and take off their heads and burn the bodies. And find and destroy the bad snake. But Dobby is not brave enough to go against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Laura paused and turned the plan over in her head, surprised at his thinking, then added more on to it.

"Make yourself invisible and without scent. Ensure the house elves are asleep too. Dismantle all wards and set up these. Just tap them." She handed him a set of papers. "Be very careful. You don't have to go against... _him_. Make him and the snake sleep and destroy the snake. Bring me to the room you find him in. I'll take care of the rest." As she spoke, everything came together. Harry wouldn't have to face him. That would be her job. No longer a burden on his shoulders.

Dobby nodded several times and vanished with a slight crack. Laura collapsed to her knees with a sobbing gasp as she brought down her Occlumency shields again. Over. Soon it would be over. Relief spilled over her and her eyes burned. She swiped her eyes and cheeks several times before taking deep breaths and calming.

Running through spells and rune-wards in her head, she sat and waited. Then, after fifteen minutes, Dobby popped back into existence next to her. Then, perhaps twenty-thirty heads rolled into existence, including Bellatrix Lestrange. And, with a burst of relief and joy, so did the snake's. "Dobby has done it. And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is under many sleeping magics." There was a sharp tremor in his voice as he spoke. She nodded.

"Well done, Dobby, I know it must've been scary. Come," she said as she stood and brushed mud off her knees, "let's finish it." They were gone in a twist.

The instant they were in the dark room, she hit the floor rolling and hid under a chair, scanning the room with keen eyes. But there was no spell fire. Just Voldemort asleep on a black bed. Carefully, Laura stood and aimed. The diffindo took him in the throat. Instantly, Dobby disintegrated the remains with wide eyes.

And just as it had started, it was over.

* * *

She never told Harry that she had Dobby take him to her and that she had cast the killing curse at him after the trio had rescued Luna and the others, destroying the last horcrux and obliviating him after, saying she had destroyed a vicious dark curse she'd found on him and making him feel as if he'd gotten a vision of the cup and diadem. She told no one.


End file.
